A Quest To The Ruins
by Kashikoi Wakai Hitotsu
Summary: Geran and his friend Ryou are about to embark on the adventure of their lives to save the land of Greygot.


**Title: A Quest To The Ruins**

**By:** **Kashikoi Wakai Hitotsu**

Prologue

The time was young; the world of Greygot was in happiness. Nothing could ruin the tranquility that reigned the land, which was protected by the Knights of Termoth. They protected the age from the wrongs and protected the beings that dwelled within the kingdom. All should have been safe because the Knights were believed to be immortal for there were always 4 leaders who looked the same and had the same names throughout the time they ruled. Until one day, the Knights disappeared, never to be seen again. No one knew what had become of them or their families, which had vanished too. The world then turned in chaos, no longer were their people to rule. No more were the beings of the land safe from themselves or the dangers that awaited them outside their protected kingdom. Would there be anyone destined to rule this godforsaken land? Would they arrive in time to save the last of Greygot? No one knew, but whoever appeared atop the holy mountain, upon a noble mount, on the last day on Regant would be the lands new ruler.

Chapter 1

The city of Montern was a relatively safe place for the upbringing of young ones. The place was isolated from the rest of Greygot so they had not heard of the trouble inland. The township of Montern lay upon the Isle of Dreams, for which you could not enter without a long trek from the outermost inhabited region of Greygot. At this time of year, summer, many people could be seen doing chores around their farms and houses.

"Hey Ryou! Over here!" a young lad about 13 yelled to his older friend, Ryou who was 16.

"Hiya Geran! What are you up to?" answered Ryou, who was still content weaving his soon to be fishing basket.

"Oh nothing, I was sent out to find roots again." Geran said bleakly with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ouch, did someone catch you drinking out of the milk pail again?" Ryou asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, but it was good." Geran replied smacking his lips. "Do you want to come with me to look for roots? You're always the best person to go with because you know the best places to look, please come!"

"Hold on, wait until I finish this row on my basket." Ryou said glad to have his friend around to hang out with him.

When Ryou had finished, around dusk, the two started out on a path heading northwards out of the village in search of roots.

"Hey Ryou, why don't you ever get in trouble like I do?" Geran asked.

"Well," Ryou thought for a moment, "I just don't get caught. You don't have the best timing and you always end up in the middle of things."

"I was watching you earlier Ryou," Geran said suddenly changing the subject, "You were watching that girl again…"

"Yeah, so? Maybe I was watching her, what does that matter? You have to remember Geran I'm 16 your only 13. I should be thinking about marrying someone." Ryou said slightly concerned about how much Geran knew about him liking the girl.

"I don't want to lose you as my friend Ryou, especially to some stupid girl." Geran retorted.

"She isn't stupid Geran, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, with her midnight-black hair, her enchanting brown eyes, and her smile. Have you seen her smile Geran? Have you? If you looked, I mean really looked you'd see it too, she is beautiful. Now if I only knew her name…" Ryou said dreamily.

"Watch out Ryou!" Geran yelled as Ryou tripped over a log lying in the middle of the path, landing face first in a puddle of mud.

After Ryou had gotten up and wiped the sticky black mud off of his face the two had been walking almost an hour, it had gotten dark, and they both had filled up their baskets with roots. The two decided to head back to the village which was a little more then 2 miles away. They arrived 45 minutes later, just in time for Ryou's mother's famous smoked hare.

"Thank you Mrs. Kerian for having me over tonight." Geran said politely.

"Oh you're very welcome Geran. You know you're always welcome here anytime." Mrs. Kerian said softly.

The rest of dinner the three sat in silence enjoying that savory meal Mrs. Kerian had made. After dinner Ryou and Geran went to sit in his room across the hall from the table. Geran had decided during dinner he wanted Ryou to walk him across the village to his house near the woods. He knew Ryou would come; they would be walking right past the girl's house.

"Ryou, will you take me home?" Geran looked at Ryou with a weird look in his eye, "You know my mother doesn't like me being out at night alone…"

"Ger…" his voice faded off as he drifted into a dream. He and the girl were sitting by the brook they had a small picnic set out in front of them. "I love you" Ryou stuttered to the girl between sips of lemonade. "Ryou… you know I love you, but it can never be. I am already promised to a man. My parents made this arrangement before I was born, Ryou you can't break that…" the girl was so serious saying this, Ryou couldn't believe his ears.


End file.
